Mood Swings
by jovanna007
Summary: There was snow everywhere. It was so white, except you couldn't really see it at this moment. InuKag, One Shot, Kikyo Bashing, and Explicit Language.


Mood Swings

There was snow everywhere. It was so white, except you couldn't really see it at this moment.

Kagome woke up and noticed it was dark.

_ "Duh, it's nighttime,"_ she thought to herself. She looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Miroku had his hand around Sango's waist. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled up to each other for warmth.

_ Something´s out of this picture, _Kagome thought as she realized what it was.

Inuyasha.

She decided to look for him. She saw his tracks in the snow. But she couldn't really tell since it was so dark. Then she saw a big bright orb zooming around. She went behind a bush to see what it was; Kikyo's soul collectors. Then, she looked around more and saw Kikyo standing in front of Inuyasha. Her heart started racing.

_ "Of course he isn't asleep, Kikyo is here," _Kagome thought kind of angrily.

Then she heard talking. She payed attention to listen more now.

"Inuyasha, please come to hell with me." Kikyo said to Inuyasha, grabbing his waist. He started to gaze at her. His thoughts were interuppted though.

_ "Kagome...," _he thought. Then he suddenly got her hands into his. Kagome's heart shattered at that moment. she stayed in the bush, wondering what was going to happen next. A tear ran down her cheek. She quickly rubbed it off.

"I used to love you, Kikyo. But now I love someone else." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Is it dat Kagome girl or whatever her name is?" Kikyo said getting angry. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Then there was a noise. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked around. Inuyasha didn't have Kikyo's hands anymore. He had let go of them. Inuyasha, then, saw a figure on the floor, in the snow. It was so dark, he couldn't see who it was. Kagome fell out of the bush, and now was on the icy, cold snow. Her hands and knees were sinking into the snow. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at her. Then his golden eyes shot wide open with understanding. Kagome's face read to him as if she was crying. Her face was filled with sadness. Inuyasha was so confused. Then, Inuyasha looked forward and noticed Kikyo was no longer there.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She started to get up, but she fell over.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her arm, with her sleeve covered with red.

Inuyasha smelled blood. He sniffed the air again and it was Kagome. He looked at her strangely. Kagome was rubbing her arm and noticed a big cut right across her arm, with blood staining her sleeves. Inuyasha came up to her face. Kagome blushed. He got her arm, but she hesitated.

"Get away from me" she said with no emotion, looking away from him.

"But-," he was cut off with Kagome pushing him into the snow. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused look. Kagome looked away. He touched her other arm.

"Don't touch me." Kagome scolded. She started to get up. Inuyasha was still on the floor. He looked up at her. Then Kagome started running while she was holding her arm dat was covered in blood. Tears started running down her cheeks. Inuyasha quickly got up and started chasing her. She was somewhere. He could smell her. He looked around and the scent got stronger. He loved her scent. His ears twitched. He heard crying and smelled salt. Inuyasha looked around and spotted her. She was on the ground. Her legs tucked into her chest and her arms around her legs and her sobbing. She heard a noise and looked up. It was Inuyasha.

His ears twitched again. His golden eyes looked at Kagome's. She had tears in her eyes, and one running down her cheek. He hated to see her cry. He bent down and sat next to her. She turned her head away from him. Then he came right in her face. Kagome turned a light shade of pink but he couldn't see it. He took his thumb and carefully wiped away the tear, trying not to scratch her face, with his claws. Kagome got up quickly but fell down.

"Clumsy," he said.

"Don't call me clumsy!" she shouted at him.

"I will call you whatever I fucking want, wench!" Inuyasha shouted back getting into her face. Kagome was beginning to lose her patience.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed at him. There was a big _thump_ on the ground as his head dug into the snow. He growled.

"What did I even do?!" he shouted at her.

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back.

He thought _"Actually I don't ."_

She started to walk away, almost like reading Inuyasha's mind. He followed her. Kagome turned around.

"I'm going home."

His eye twitched. "NO, YOU´RE NOT."

"Yes, I am and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Kagome screamed at him.

"You wench! I don't enjoy your presence ANYWAYS! SO GO, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted. Realizing what he said, he inwardly cursed himself. _Dammit!_ Kagome walked up to him with an outrages look on her face..

_SLAP!!_

A red mark was left on Inuyasha's right cheek.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha! I am never coming back to Fudal Era again! Find the shards with your fucking self!" Kagome said and she stopped off to the well. She took off the shard and threw it in the snow, and jumped in the well.

Inuyasha was shocked. He just got slapped by the women he loved, and she actually cursed at him. He touched the mark she left him. It hurt more then he thought.

"Why the FUCK did I say dat?!?!?!?" Inuyasha shouted at the night sky. Then, suddenly, he heard a noise. Sango came up to Inuyasha.

"What happened now?" Sango asked, very cranky.

Inuyasha looked down. He then looked at Sango. His ears suddenly went down so far that you couldn't even see them anymore.

"S- she left...for good." Inuyasha said almost studdering.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER NOW?!?!?!" Sango yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked down. Sango then left. The truth was Inuyasha didn't just know how to express his feelings for Kagome. It was very difficult for him. He couldn't even think of living a life without her. Inuyasha _needed _her in his life.

"Stupid wench, " he growled while muttering.

He kept on touching the mark on his face. He decided to sleep it over. He couldn't sleep, though. Inuyasha went under a tree and tried to go to sleep. After an hour, he just couldn't. He was too worried about Kagome. Then he saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

_"Great. Just what I needed."_ Inuyasha thought. He stayed right where he was. He didn't move. He didn't dare to.

Kikyo's soul collectors came along with her. She laughed a little.

"That´s the girl you love?" Kikyo asked smirking.

Inuyasha's ears went down. He didn't say anything. He heard a noise, but ignored it. Sango was behind a tree, listening.

"She doesn't deserve you, I DO. Don't you love me back?!" Kikyo asked raising her voice.

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"That little _bitch_, she slapped you!" Kikyo said touching the mark. Inuyasha got angry. He shook his head, not letting Kikyo touch his mark. Nobody gets to call Kagome anything, but him.

"Shut up." Inuyasha spoke.

"What did u say?!" Kikyo asked angrily.

"SHUT UP! I don't even fuckin love you anymore! I don't know why I DID! I LOVE KAGOME. SO FUCK OFF AND GO TO HELL WITHOUT ME!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Sango gasped and smiled at what he had said.

_ "I knew it! He does love Kagome!"_ Sango thought happily off in some bushes.

Kikyo then pushed him. "You bastard, DIE!"

Inuyasha froze.

Kikyo pulled out her arrow, now aiming at Inuyasha. Sango began to panic. Then Sango decided to go the well, to see if she can get to Kagome's time. Sango looked at the well, then nothing happened. So Sango ran back to the situation. Kikyo still hadn't killed him. Right when she was about to let go of the arrow, Sango screamed and got Inuyasha's attention. _INUYASHA!_ He looked around and quickly dodged the arrow. Instea,d it hit the tree. Kikyo got furious. Sango came out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head with a big rock she saw on the floor which made Kikyo collapse. She was unconsious. All the souls went out of her. Kikyo was finally dead. (Again!!)

Sango sighed in relief. Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"Ok, wench, how much did you hear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I was right the whole time!" Sango said laughing.

"Right about w-what?" he studdered. Silence went by before Sango spoke up.

"You love Kagome." Sango said smiling. Inuyasha turned a deep red. This time Sango could see it. It was now morning.

"Why so red, Inuyasha?" Sango asked teasing.

"I'M NOT RED!" he growled, growing even more red.

"So, how are you going to get Kagome back?"

Inuyasha looked down. "I don't even know if she wants to talk to me anymore."

"Inuyasha, everybody knows, well except for you, because you´re too blind to see it, but Kagome is in love with you!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "How do you know?" he asked suspicoisly.

"Ok, well first of all, did she run away because Kikyo was here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh my god! You´re so clueless! Hello? She was hurt!" Sango yelled at him.

"WHY?"

"Oh lord. Bye Inuyasha, figure it out on your own." Sango said leaving.

Then Inuyasha started to walk towards the well. "No, I can't go. She won't talk to me!" he thought.

"But I have to try to at least." then Inuyasha put his hands on the well. Then Kagome came out.

"AH!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, hitting the ground backwards.

"INUYASHA, get out my way!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said, shoving her arm from him. Then Inuyasha just pulled her and put her on his back. He was taking her somewhere.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha didn't say anything and just put her down. She quickly got off his back. She looked at her surroundings. It wasn't snowing anymore. They were right next to a beautiful waterfall. There were pink flowers blooming on the floor. He gazed at her and so did she, but she snapped out of it. She remembered, she was still mad at him. Her smile faded and turned into a scowl. He touched her face. Kagome turned her head away from his.

"Kagome, you are still bleeding. You must be hurt." Inuyasha said looking at her arm.

"I already told you, I am perfectly fine." Kagome said rubbing her arm.

"Why did you run away though? You said you were never coming back."

"So you don't want me here." Kagome said.

"No, no I do. But I don't think I can handle living without you." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

Kagome blushed. Then it disapeared. "Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled. "She is dead, and even if she was alive. I wouldn't care."

"But she told you she loves you or something like that. You could have gone to hell with her."

"But I don't love her anymore... I have something with Kikyo a long time ago. She killed that. Besides, I love someone else." Inuyasha said turning really red.

Kagome felt her heart shatter. She started getting up; a tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha got up too and wiped away her tear.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Its...it's you." Inuyasha said shaking.

Kagome was shocked. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I-I don't know how to express my feelings, I am not supposed to feel like this. I don't trust a lot of people. But you have given me hope, and I feel so peaceful when I am with you, and no one has made me feel like this. Not even Kikyo." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome then hugged Inuyasha. He put his hands around her waist, and squeezed her. She put her arms around his neck.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha, I have loved you ever since I found you pinned to that tree." Kagome said.

They starred at eachother for a few seconds. Then Inuyasha heard thunder. Kagome felt a raindrop fall on her cheek. She looked up at him. A raindrop fell on his cheek too. Pretty soon it started raining, and they were still standing there in eachother's arms. Kagome put her head on his chest and rested her head. Inuyasha held onto her. They finally pulled apart five minutes later. They looked at eachother, their faces getting closer. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her lips. He wanted her so bad. He couldn't take it anymore. They had their heads close to each other, with their noses touching.

_ "This is it,"_ Kagome thought.

Pretty soon after that thought, she felt Inuyasha's lips. He crashed his lips on hers and landed gently on hers. She then kissed him back, slowly but passionate. They could both feel the rain running down their faces. Inuyasha had wanted this for so long. Their thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU??" a voice said.

Inuyasha's eyes bolted open. Then Kagome's did. They finally pulled apart, with their hands locked onto eachother. Sango then came out.

"Finally! Found you! Oh Kagome is back!" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Yeah, I sort of left last night..." Kagome said.

"Oh it's ok." Sango said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha's hands.

"Was I interupting something?" Sango asked laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome saw their hands and let go. Both of them looked away from each other. Both faces looked like tomatoes.

"NO!" they both said.

"Whatever you say..." Sango said smiling.

Inuyasha and Sango started to walk.Then Inuyasha looked and noticed Kagome wasn't with them. Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome just standing there.

"You coming wen- I mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um yeah, I will in a minute." Kagome said. Inuyasha caught up to Sango and told her to wait. They watched Kagome. Kagome was just standing there. Sango started to walk up to her.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" Sango asks.

Kagome then snapped out of it. "Oh nothing, but is Kikyo really dead, again?"

Sango shaked her head yes. Then they continued walking. Inuyasha was in front of the girls. The girls were talking. Inuyasha could hear it. His ears starting twitching, when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Well we kissed." Kagome said to Sango.

Sango smiled huge. "Really? Awwww!"

Kagome just blushed. Inuyasha smiled, Kagome was talking about him.Inuyasha stopped walking and Sango and Kagome stopped talking.

"So what did ya talk about?" Inuyasha asked already knowing.

"Oh nothing..." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Inuyasha smirked and they walked off to the place where everyone was at. Mirokou, Shippo and Kirara were all awake. They all greeted eachother, then Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the side.

"You know I actually meant it." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but let me make sure something.." Kagome said and then she pinched herself.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Ok why did you pinch yourself??" Inuyasha asked.

"To make sure this is not dream." Kagome said smiling. They hugged for a short time and went back to the group. Everybody was talking.

"Hey Kagome why did you leave? Was it because of Inuyasha again?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but he is a good boy now!" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Ouch." he muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Thats where you slapped me. And I didn't think it would hurt that much." Inuyasha said touching it.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"Yeah it hurts Inuyasha, because your in love with Kagome and it hurts a lot more then a regular slap from a girl!" Shippo said teasing. Inuyasha turned red and punched Shippo on top of his head. He muttered an "ouch" and got on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her. He got up and sat next to her. Her hands were on the ground and Inuyasha put his hand over hers. She looked at him and he smiled. Kagome then got up and went to sit under a tree. Mirokou and Sango were talking sitting near a lake. Kirara and Shippo were just playing with eachother. She smiled. Everything was going well. Inuyasha was somewhere. Then ten minutes later he came up to Kagome where she was sitting. She looked up at him. He had something in his hand. He got Kagome's hand and opened it and put the shard in her hand and closed it. She smiled at him.

"When we find all the shards, are you going to want to turn full demon?" Kagome asked.

"Well yeah," Inuyasha said looking at her. Her smile faded, he saw this.

"But maybe I could stay the same, for you." he said smiling.

Kagome smiled and they hugged. They pulled apart and they watched everyone. They watched Sango and Miroku flirt with each other. They both smiled. Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha turned red and looked at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"That you´re not going to turn demon," she smiled.

"Eh..." he said.

She rolled her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. He felt that and put his head on top of hers.

_ "I will stay the same for you, Kagome," _Inuyasha thought smiling.

* * *

**_Sorry if this was a bit long and randomish, but it´s the first time I´ve typed something out._**


End file.
